


"How To Know If He's the One for You!"

by cjmarlowe



Series: Life Is Waiting For You [24]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: AU, Confined/Caged, M/M, Public Sex, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that using sidewalk chalk on someone else's property really will get you in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"How To Know If He's the One for You!"

"So, uh, just how much does your guy like you anyway?" said Cale, closing his phone and giving Kris a sheepish look.

Kris winced. "Seriously? Ryland's not picking up?"

"I think he said something about going out tonight," said Cale, "and I'm out of people to call."

While Cale covered their roommates and housemates, Kris had tried Jim and Slezak, and he already knew Adam was out of town, and while there were a lot of other people in his contact list he wasn't sure any of them were the kind of friends he would trust to break into his apartment and get his wallet and show up to get him and his roommate out of jail.

"I guess we're going to find out, then," said Kris, and took a deep breath and dialed Andrew's number. "Why did I leave the apartment without my wallet again?"

"Because we weren't going far?" said Cale. "It wasn't just—"

"Shh," said Kris as Andrew picked up, cheerful and obviously thinking this call was going to be something very different from what it was.

But at least he picked up, and so after a moment of telling hesitation Kris launched into his plea. Five minutes later Andrew had detailed instructions where to find the spare key and where to find Kris's and Cale's wallets, and Kris had a promise that Andrew would be there as soon as he could.

"I guess he likes you," said Cale as Kris finally handed over his phone to join the rest of his stuff in the custody of the campus cop who picked them up.

"For the moment anyway," said Kris. "After tonight, I'm not so sure."

"I now solemnly promise never to tell him about that student film you made that time," said Cale. "That's how grateful I am."

"All right guys, time to go," said the campus cop, Sarver according to his shiny nametag.

"Go where?" said Kris, and felt his heart sink when he realized that the guy was actually going to put them in lockup. "It was just chalk!"

"Chalk that someone has to clean up," said Sarver. "Unless you were planning to come back and do that yourselves?"

"Would it help if we said yes?" said Cale, but Sarver didn't even bother to respond to that one. He was nice enough about it, but he still escorted them into the holding cell like actual criminals. At least they were alone in it, or maybe that just made it worse, like they were the _only_ bad people around. And okay, so they were breaking some rules, Kris didn't think they were actual _laws_.

Except for the part about damaging someone else's property, only he thought _damage_ was a stretch.

"I didn't even know campus security _had_ a lockup. I mean, they're not even real cops."

"Worst. Idea. Ever," said Kris. "And you've had some pretty bad ideas."

"This wasn't all me," said Cale. "Actually, I don't think this one was even mostly me."

"Well, _I_ didn't come up with it," said Kris. He just had the bad judgment to think it was a good, harmless idea. Enthusiasm was kind of like a drug sometimes.

"Wait, you didn't?" said Cale. "But if you didn't come up with it and I didn't come up with it...."

"It must've been someone else at the meeting?" offered Kris, but other than that, he had nothing. And he was hard pressed to think of someone at the campus GLBT group who would have thought this up.

"I wasn't even at the meeting," said Cale. "I hardly ever go to the meetings. That's your thing." It was true that Cale didn't really go to meetings anymore—Kris's own attendance was spotty these days—but Kris liked that he was still a part of the group even though he had a girlfriend now, that he didn’t pretend it wasn't still a part of him. "Are you absolutely sure it wasn't you?"

Kris thought he heard a snicker from Sarver, but maybe it was just his imagination. "Let's just blame Steve," he said, grabbing hold of one of the bars— _bars_ —and then lightly banging his head against it. In a weird way, it actually did feel good.

They were quiet after that, more or less, other than the occasional grunt, the restless shuffle of feet, fingernails tapping against the bars and very audible sighs. There kind of wasn't a lot to be said.

It felt like forever before Kris heard the front door open, heard a voice that he thought was _probably_ Andrew's, though they weren't together so much that he could recognize it from only a few muffled syllables. It could've been anyone really. Another campus cop. A student coming in to pay a parking fine. Someone registering a complaint.

He didn’t get to find out quickly either, and his pacing picked up as he waited. Enough that Cale actually grabbed hold of his wrist to get him to hold still for a little while.

"I want to get out of here too," he said. "There's not much we can do."

Kris went back to grasping the bars and staring out forlornly between them, like every movie cliché ever. Though at least he wasn't doing other movie clichés, like being threatened by large, tattooed men, or line dancing. Kris made it a point to never line dance, especially not in prison. Or campus holding, which later on he was probably going to call 'prison' to people he was trying to impress with his fortitude, and 'waiting room' to people he was trying to reassure. Like his parents. Who he hoped never, ever had to hear about this.

It _was_ Andrew, though. Kris finally found out for sure when he rounded the corner, escorted by Sarver, and then was left alone to talk to them. Kris just kind of looked at him sheepishly and couldn't quite figure out what to say.

"So it's going to take them a little while to process the paperwork," said Andrew from the other side of the bars. "Sorry, there's nothing I can do about that."

"I know," said Kris, a little miserably. "Seriously, thank you." Andrew was silent, and when Kris lifted his eyes he saw Andrew's lips were twitching. "You think this is _funny_!"

"I think this is _hilarious_ ," he burst out finally, cracking up. "I'm dating a felon."

"I'm not a felon!" said Kris. "It's not even a misdemeanor."

"Quit harshing my fantasy," said Andrew. "I'm totally dating a felon. I can't wait to tell people."

"Aw, come on, you're going to tell people?" said Kris.

"I'm going to tell everybody," said Andrew. "I'm going to tell my parents. I'm going to tell my _grand_ parents. This is the funniest thing ever."

Kris wasn't sure whether he was mortified or reassured or something else. His face felt hot but he felt a smile tugging at his mouth all the same in spite of the whole drama of the evening. "It's not funny," he tried to protest, but it was far too late for that.

Andrew was positively _delighted_.

"I'm going to have a criminal record!"

"You're really probably not," he said. "I mean, I don't know much about law, but I'm pretty sure in the grand scheme of things, doing chalk slogans on school property isn't really a big deal."

"You don't even know what happened."

"Sure I do," said Andrew. "The officer out there told me all about your little adventure. I didn't catch his name—"

"Sarver," said Kris. He was probably never going to forget that name after tonight. And that wasn't even considering that he might see him again at whatever proceedings came after this. Kris was pretty calm about it, all in all, but that didn't mean it didn't really suck.

"Right, he did tell me that," said Andrew. "He told me everything. He was really sorry that the pictures weren't available yet."

"Pictures?"

"For evidence," said Andrew, and Kris really wished he had an actual solid wall to bang his head against, just once. When he tried to hit the bar, Andrew snuck his hand in the way, then tilted Kris's head up so he was actually looking him in the eye. "You're totally a felon."

"I am never going to live this down," said Kris. "I'm going to have to leave the state and change my name."

"We," said Cale. " _We_ are going to have to change our names."

"In a week no one's going to remember," said Andrew. "You should enjoy the notoriety while you can. I didn't even know that campus security had holding cells."

"I know, right?" said Kris. "I thought they were just going to have a front desk or something, like where you come to pay parking fines and file complaints."

"Apparently not," said Andrew, who still looked terribly, terrible amused. "It's a shame we can't get any privacy while we wait, huh?"

"Seriously?" said Kris, and had to crack an uncertain smile at that. "Now?"

Andrew shrugged unapologetically, and touched the tip of Kris's nose through the bars. "We've got time to kill," he said. "And when we've got you and me and time to kill, I know what I like to be doing."

"I guess we're going to have to make different plans right now," said Kris, but Andrew's tone was waking up his nether regions a little bit in spite of his situation. If they thought they were getting anything any time soon, though, they were sorely mistaken. "We could talk."

"We _could_ talk," agreed Andrew. "I could live with talking. So. Sidewalk chalk. Really?"

Kris snorted and shook his head. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," he said. "Totally harmless. Random political action. Who doesn't want a rainbow on the side of their building?"

"You know what the funniest thing is?" said Andrew.

"For you?" said Kris. "I think this whole thing is the funniest thing."

"The funniest thing," said Andrew, "is that they probably would've been totally cool with it if you hadn't made it some after-dark guerilla action."

"This is really not making me feel any better," said Kris, but the truth was that he was even laughing a little bit now. Just a little.

"Liar," said Andrew. "Next time you'll know better."

"Next time?"

"Sure," he said. "I mean, in principle, it's pretty cool. And kinda hot, actually."

"Yeah?" says Kris, pressing up a little closer to the bars. A little closer to Andrew.

"Yeah," he says. "I've never been much of a, you know, activist. I admire people who do that stuff. Even when they get arrested. For chalk."

This time when he snickered a little, Kris joined him. And when Andrew tipped his head towards the bars, Kris did too.

He looked back over his shoulder then, saw Cale lying on his back on the bench with his eyes closed. Part of him wanted to remind him of the generations of knife-wielding, bushy-bearded bank robbers who'd shared that bench before him, and part of him wanted to take advantage of the relative privacy. Other than the cameras. And the campus cop who wasn't all that far away.

Then he told himself that this was a campus lockup, and the worst that bench had probably seen were some unwashed protestors and maybe a couple of freshman pranksters who wet themselves, so he really didn't have a moral obligation to say anything.

"Officer Sarver's still busy," said Andrew lowly. "We could...."

Kris wasn't sure what Andrew thought they could really do, but he pressed himself up even closer to the bars and managed to kiss him through them. Actually, it wasn't that hard. The lock-up was kind of old school, solid but widely spaced bars, none of this Plexiglas or mesh stuff. They weren't highly dangerous offenders.

Kris even had a quibble with the 'offender' part.

Andrew reached through the bars and grabbed Kris's ass, too, and pressed right up close to him. Definitely close enough that Kris realized that as funny as Andrew thought this was, he wasn't kidding about the fantasy part. They were so not supposed to be doing this. In fact, Kris kind of thought this might be way more actually illegal than scrawling some slogans on the side of a building in sidewalk chalk.

But as long as no one knew _what_ they were doing, all they were guilty of was getting a little too close to the bars. And Sarver didn't seem super concerned about that. Mostly he seemed like he wanted to get through the paperwork.

"Keep that up," said Kris, "and I'm going to, you know, come in my pants."

"Better than coming outside your pants," said Andrew. "At least, right here it is. Besides. I mean. Me too."

And somehow that made it better, that it was both of them. That they were making do, that they both wanted the same thing right now. Okay, maybe Andrew wanted it first and Kris caught up afterwards, but he couldn't be blamed for that. He was the one locked up after all.

"Okay," Kris found himself saying, his voice a few beats ahead of his conscious decision-making. "Okay."

And his body was ahead of both his voice and his head because it was already moving slowly against Andrew's, small motions, perceptible but hopefully not identifiable.

No, he was kidding himself, they were totally identifiable if someone was paying enough attention. But they were fully clothed and this wasn't maximum security and nobody really cared.

"Did Sarver frisk you before you came in here?" said Kris between kisses.

"Actually, he kind of did," said Andrew. "Well, okay, he made me empty my pockets. Same thing, really."

"Only without the feeling up," said Kris. They were both probably happier that way. They were all three probably happier that way, actually. He knew he was happy that the feeling up was all his, and in all the small ways he could he was taking advantage of it.

Once in a while he glanced back, but Cale had his eyes closed. Whether they were closed because he didn't want to see what Kris was doing or closed because he was blocking out the cell, Kris couldn't be sure. But at least they were closed, and other than the occasional sentence, he and Andrew weren't making much noise.

It didn't have to be fast when it was hard like this, Kris pushing up on his toes and Andrew leaning in and both of them pushing and grinding more than rubbing or thrusting. Kris always did like it hard.

When they kissed now, Andrew bit his lip a little bit, and Kris nipped back, and it was tender and fierce at the same time, quiet and desperate and playful and Kris had no idea how it could be all of those at the same time, but with Andrew, here and now, that was exactly what it was.

"Shit, I really am going to..." said Andrew, as if he hadn't been sure about that before now. Kris had known all along that if they started this, they'd be taking it all the way.

"Wait for me," he whispered. "Andrew, wait for me, I'm close."

"I..." he said, and stopped moving quite so hard but Kris never stopped, bars digging in to his thighs and his ribs and his forehead and he just did not stop. "Kris."

"Okay," said Kris. "Okay. Do it. Now."

Andrew surged up against him, swift and hard, and Kris swore he could smell it when he came, even over everything else around them. And when he did, Kris was only moments behind. They kept kissing afterward, even as they separated their bodies, as they untucked their shirts and tried to look like it was nothing.

Kris hoped nobody ever, ever reviewed those tapes unless it was a matter of life or death.

They were still sharing little kisses every so often, little nips and little conspiratorial, embarrassed-but-satisfied looks, when Sarver finally came back to the cell. He was too expressionless when he gave them a nod to have seen anything, Kris was _almost_ sure about it.

"You're free to go," said Sarver, swinging the door open and then waiting for them there as Kris stared at him for a moment before he forced his brain and body to work in congress again.

"So what happens now?"

"That's it," said Sarver. "No charges. Get out of here. Stay out of trouble."

Kris was not about to start arguing with that. Or saying anything other than "thanks" and getting out of the cell before he changed his mind. Though not so quickly that Cale didn't beat him to the front desk, where they collected their belongings again and signed a couple of forms and left before anything else happened.

"You need a ride too?" Andrew asked him as they headed for the parking lot, but Cale shook his head.

"I'm going to walk about two blocks from here," he said, "and then I'm going to call my girlfriend and ask her if she wants to do something tonight. Then I'm going to get her to pick me up at the student center and drive me home and we're going to cuddle for a few hours."

"Aww," said Kris, and didn't doubt that that was exactly what Cale was going to do. "You sure?"

"Absolutely positive," he said. "I need somebody's arms around me like you wouldn't believe."

"Well, I'd offer," said Andrew, "but I'm pretty sure that wasn't an open call."

Cale grinned at the both of them, much more cheerful now that they were out in the open night air again, and jerked his thumb over his shoulder in the direction he was going.

"If Katy's not home, though," he said, "you can expect a call from me."

"Just be thankful you didn't end up having to call _her_ to come get you out of jail," said Kris as they want their separate ways.

"She wouldn't have taken it well?" said Andrew.

"Hard to say," said Kris. "She probably would've been disappointed, then resigned, then amused. In that order."

Andrew just snickered again. "Aren't you glad I skipped the first two steps?"

"I can't believe you think this is funny," said Kris. "I was in _jail_." That just set Andrew off again, so much that they actually had to stop so he could laugh. "You suck."

"You're not really mad are you?" said Andrew, reaching out to take Kris's hand and lace their fingers right there in the parking lot. And okay, it was late and no one was around and Kris had been out on campus forever anyway, but still. It was a meaningful gesture.

"No," Kris admitted grudgingly. "You did come bail me out."

"You know there wasn't actually bail involved, right?"

"Quit harshing _my_ fantasy," said Kris. "You totally showed up in the middle of the night and bailed me out of jail."

"It's not even midnight," said Andrew.

"Quit it," laughed Kris, and poked Andrew in the side with his free hand as they crossed the rest of the parking lot to his car.

"So...as long as we hooked up tonight after all—in all senses of the word," said Andrew. "You want to maybe just come back to my place?"

"It would help us avoid awkward questions from Cale's girlfriend when you keep cracking up," said Kris. "I have class in the morning, though."

"I washed what you left behind the other day, so you've got a change of clothes," said Andrew. "They're in the drawer. Hopefully that's a selling point and doesn't just make you think I'm weird and domestic."

Far from thinking it was weird, it was in that moment Kris really realized that maybe this thing with Andrew was a little more serious than anything he'd had in a long time. And that he was completely on board with that.


End file.
